Ready and Waiting
by CrisCrossed
Summary: On a very important night for her, Victoria reflects back to what caused this event. Rated T for safety.


**I like Victoria, I will say this now. This is... I have no idea, I just wanted to write something Victoria-centric. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

* * *

Pain. That was the last thing I felt before going numb. The rest... a tingling blur. I thought it was supposed to hurt more than that. That's what he told me, at least. Before he changed me. Even he was surprised by my ability to put off the burning I couldn't feel. My only explanation was that it stemmed from my previous... habit, of causing myself pain. Hurting no longer affected me. He didn't care for an answer; it didn't matter to him in the slightest. All that mattered was that we were together. Forever, as he'd promised.

We were a great pair, my ability to disappear without a trace helping our escapes when we became to conspicuous. His talent of tracking down our food came in handy as much as you'd expect, though he always delayed our eating, preferring to play with his food before actually eating. He loved to put on a show. I always joked that it would be the death of him.

We met Laurent on a visit to France. He took a liking to us, saying that he didn't meet many of our kind. He wanted to join our "coven" as he called it. James had no qualms about it, so I went along. Laurent didn't seem trustworthy, but he was a helpful addition, ignoring the extra mouth to feed. He killed quickly and silently, which was more than James and I could do. With the three of us, we were a deadly trio.

I didn't want to go to Forks. That was James' idea. With such a small population, how could we ever get enough to eat, even if we were just passing through? His thoughts were only trained on the protection we would get from the thick, cloud-covered skies. As usual, I didn't question him. It seemed that James had taken the position of leader in our coven, and neither I nor Laurent bothered to say a word about it.

The memory comes back to me, so, so clearly. Hearing the loud cracks that thunder couldn't possibly make made Laurent curious and took off in their direction. We had no choice but to follow.

We caught up quickly, and our run slowed to a near deathly walk, the kind of pace that would make a human winded. The three of us entered the clearing, and suddenly my nerves were activated as I took in how many of them there were. James put his arm protectively around my shoulders.

The calmest one, a rather handsome man of maybe twenty-one with blond hair and strange golden eyes stepped up and began to speak to us. I took no interest, opting to tune them out an check out this large group.

They were, indeed our kind, their chalk-white skin and oddly-colored eyes a dead give-away. What I didn't understand was the the golden hue to their eyes, the same as the one now talking. Normally our kind have black or red eyes, depending on our state of hunger. What caused this anomaly?

All beautiful, very, very beautiful. They were tense as well, looking as if they were ready to spring at any moment. I smirked, wondering their problem. My thoughts were answered as we turned to leave, and suddenly a sweet scent hit our nostrils.

James stopped in his tracks, breathing in the mouth-watering smell deeply. He turned slowly, and I followed his gaze to a girl in the back of the group, her brown hair fluffed out around her neck under a baseball cap, temporarily cloaking her scent. She was human.

Sensing what had happened, the red-haired boy next to her immediately shoved her behind his back, crouching in front of her, ready to attack if need-be. The rest of his family, and the three of us as well, sprung into a defensive position, prepared for a brawl. They could over take us, without a doubt, but the hunger gnawed inside of my stomach, burned my throat to the point where I honestly couldn't care less. I hissed in the face of the handsome blond girl in front of me, wanting to provoke her.

Only Laurent stayed sensible, though I knew he was just as thirty as I was. he calmly backed off, his palms facing them, licking his lips while he excused us. Reluctantly James and I followed his lead. It didn't matter much; James would remember her wonderful smell, and soon her heart would beat no longer, the sweet blood flowing in her veins dripping down our throats.

We split up. We figured it was best. I guess I can call this the worst decision we made, considering how it turned out.

James. He couldn't just kill the girl on the spot. He had her _right there_, had made the stupid girl come of her own free will. But he couldn't be happy with an easy kill, oh no. He enjoyed watching his prey struggle, seeing them beg for their lives. He wanted this to be an extra special kill, satisfying him in strange ways while he tortured her, coercing her to yell for 'Edward,' the red-haired male I could only assume this human had claimed as a mate. One of us and a human. Disgustingly impossible. Yet he came.

I... I learned of James' fate from Laurent, though God knows how he managed to find out. James, my leader, my husband, his head ripped from his body by the girl's mate. Burned while he was still conscious. He didn't have the power to numb himself.

I snapped. I screamed for the blood of that stupid girl. I wanted it flowing like a river from her neck, wanted to rip out her jugular and feed while I watched the life seep from her body. This wouldn't have been to punish her. I cared little for the soft human. No, I wanted that male to suffer. I wanted him to suffer the same pain I did, having to live eternity without your loved one. I wanted my revenge.

I waited, and I plotted. Laurent came back, the coward, and confessed that he had sold me and James out to the Cullens, which was how they knew we were after the girl. I was so close to tearing him to shreds, until I thought of a use for him. I sent him after the girl, knowing that whether he brought her to me or was killed by Edward, it would b e a win for me, either way.

That failed. Of course it did. I hadn't expected him to actually survive. His death meant nothing. I continued my calculations, and borrowing an idea I had once heard on a short trip through the south, I found out my plan.

Now, my newborns, the army I had erected in a matter of weeks, lay waiting for me. Tonight is when we will attack. It seems insane, creating all of this destruction for only one pathetic little girl. I passed the line of sanity long ago. I am sure my army will not fail me, not with me as their leader and my faithful second hand, Riley, an impressionable boy I had seduced into being on my side. He was pathetically easy to persuade. I will get my revenge on that bastard, and even if I don't, it doesn't matter to me. If they kill me, it will only be to my gain, for I will once again be with him, my wonderful James. I am ready.

_"Riley, get the subordinates. It's time."_


End file.
